princessresurrectionsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Flandre/Anime Appearance
'Episode' List of Episodes were this character appear. Ep#1 Princess Resurrection ep 1.JPG|Princess Resurrection Hh.JPG|Flandre carrying the Luggage Oo.JPG|Hime with Flandre ready to fight Mm.JPG|Lobo stop the attacked of flandre In the beginning of the series she was shown carrying the luggage of Hime.She was also in danger when some steal beams accidentally fall. In the fight against Lobo she was fighting and protecting Hime from getting killed but failed because lobo is too fast. Ep#2 Princess Destruction Ep2.JPG|Princess Destruction 11.JPG|Flandre holding a tray of Tea set Scanning.JPG|Flandre Scanning Found.JPG|Flandre see Invisible Man Hirap.JPG|Flandre throw a knife 88.JPG|Flandre stop Hime 66.JPG|Flandre is patroling 21.JPG|Hiro with Flandre watching the house burn Along side with Hime Flandre was holding a Tea set while Hime explaing everything to Hiro in the living room. After that when Flandre see Invisible Man caught Hiro Using her scanner she manage to stabbed the intruder by a knife to save Hiro. When suddenly Hime is gonna cut Hiro she stop Hime saying that Invisible Man is escaped While Hiro and Hime is in the kitchen Flandre is patroling the area. When Invisible Man try to escape againg after he almost kill Hiro Flandre corner him. And Hime order her to get out on the house.Flandre standing outside watching the mansion burn with Hiro and saw Hime cut Invisible Man. Ep#3 Princess Rampage Ep3.JPG|Princess Rampage 2222.JPG|Flandre with Sawawa serving Hime What.JPG|Flandre ask Hime if she could revive the cat 57.JPG|Flandre crushed trough the wall with a truck Lol.JPG|Flandre inside the truck 1616.JPG|Flandre stuck inside the truck 888889.JPG|Flandre ask Hime if she could revive the rat While serving Hime Flandre hear that if Hime have more servants even hundreds of assassins come to her she will easily defeat them. So flandre was looking for servants and when she find a dead cat she ask Hime if she could revive it in addition to her servants. Sadly Hime refuse to revive it and instead hime order her to buried it. After buried it flandre hear something so he rush to the mansion with a truck she crushed the wall to save hime. Hime order her to follow Riza. When they corner riza the truck turn upside down when riza pick it up and flandre stuck inside. In the last scene Flandre brought a dead rat asking hime again if she could revive it causing hime to get angry. Ep#4 Princess Negotiation Ep4.JPG|Princess Negotiation Hey flandre.JPG|Flandre driving the car Towel.JPG|The towel is in the face of Flandre Seenkeen.JPG|Flandre sinking She was seen driving the car and chase by Riza. In the vacation house of Hime she ask by hime if they have jetski. At the night in the cabin riza throw her towel to flandre. When the house move straight to the lake she was seen sinking down by the water. Ep#5 Princess Bloodline Ep5.JPG|Princess Bloodline Dont worry.JPG|Flandre listening to Hime Nakcx.JPG|Flandre with Hime Push push.JPG|Flandre push Hiro She or she.JPG|Flander alongside with Hime G3g.JPG|Flandre try to catch Reiri Uga.JPG|Flandre is falling downstares Uga na uga.JPG|Flandre after she fall Ffgg.JPG|Flandre holding Reiri's legs Gwang gwang.JPG|Flandre still holding Reiri's legs 4545454.JPG|Flandre and Riza watching Hime reviving Hiro She was seen standing beside hime while explaining about vampires. When Hiro comes home and try to got to Hime she was order to attacked hiro, she push hiro seeing he still weak even he turn into a low class vampire. In the stares she was standing with hime watching Reiri to come in. She was ordered by hime to attack but failed because when she attack reiri the vampire scatter into bats causing her to fell down the stares. When hime get the steak pointing to reiri she was seen holding the legs of reiri incase of posibility of escaping. When hime spare the life of reiri she was seen still holding her. After that along side with riza they were watching hime reviving hiro. Ep#6 Princess Alliance Ep6.JPG|Princess Alliance 033.JPG|Flandre stop Riza 036.JPG|Flandre throw by Francesca 040.JPG|Flandre carrying a rock 047.JPG|Flandre standing beside Hime 091.JPG|Flandre can easily walk through vines 100.JPG|Flandre with the gas 106.JPG|Flandre open the gas 108.JPG|Flandre throw the gas 129.JPG|Flandre with the others watching Triffid chasing Sherwood 142.JPG|Flandre with Hime and Riza when the sun sets 150.JPG|Flandre with Francesca She appeared when Riza is loosing to Francesca and sub riza in the fight. She was throw by francesca into the walls but stand up again and throw a big rock back to francesca. In the middle of the fight while holding the rock she was stop by Hime. When Triffid attack the mansion she was seen caught by vines but when hime order her to get the gas she easily take off the vines. When she got the gas hime order her to throw it to the monster mouth causing an explotion. In the forest she was seen watching Triffid chasing sherwood. In the last scene she was seen standing with Francesca. Ep#7 Princess Electricity Ep7.JPG|Princess Electricity 2160.JPG|Flandre's charging is complete 155.JPG|Flandre awakes after the charging is done 156.JPG|Flandre go to the living room 158.JPG|Flandre blush 183.JPG|Flandre with Sawawa after Hime done her meal 2170.JPG|Flandre thinking what Hime forget 21800.JPG|Flandre with Riza listening to Hime 185.JPG|Flandre hear what Hime forgot to do 186.JPG|Flandre with Hime and Riza searching Hiro 188.JPG|Flandre with Hime talking to Reiri 190.JPG|Flandre scanning the area 191.JPG|Flandre destroy the wall 192.JPG|Flandre throw a nurse 194.JPG|Flandre with Hime break through to the operating room 2190.JPG|Flandre holding a adaptor 2200.JPG|The adaptor connected to Flandre's battery 2210.JPG|Flandre release maximum output of electricity 2220.JPG|Flandre after use all her power 0223.JPG|Flandre tie in a rope 2240.JPG|Flandre being pulled 2250.JPG|Flandre seen being pulled by Hiro and Riza In her room flandre seen charging. When she done charging she went to the living room and blush when hime tell sawawa that she is the one who using the electricity too much. In the living room again she was seen standing beside riza and when Hime remember what she forgot to do she follow hime to find hiro. In their way reiri went to them and tell hime that she see hiro in the Sasanagi Hospital. When they arive at the hospital flandre order by hime to scan the area and find hiro. They walk through the hospital walls and see Riza fighting some nurses.When they arive at the operating room hime use her as the battery of the defibillator to shocked all the nurses standing on the door.While hime talking to housei she was seen holding a adaptor connected to her. After the fight she was seen pulling by Hiro and Riza.